


Siren Song

by iCheat



Series: Steter Week 2015 [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Day 3, M/M, Sailor!Peter, Siren song, Siren!Stiles, Steter - Freeform, Steter Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 09:51:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4258860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iCheat/pseuds/iCheat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hale was a well-known name, on land. Their wolves preferred the stability of land but Peter, as easily bored as he was had taken to moving between ships. It was poetic, in a way, he lived with the sea, who also answered the pull of the moon."</p>
<p>"Stiles was happy enough with his life. He got to explore to his heart’s content, drown a few sailors every now and then, and sing however he wanted."</p>
<p>Peter gets caught in the song of a siren and soon finds himself in a bit of trouble. Stiles doesn't know what to do with the weird land-creature he pulled into the ocean, but he had always been a curious siren.</p>
<p>For Day 3 of Steter Week, AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Siren Song

**Author's Note:**

> Stiles's tail is based off this (http://likhoradka.tumblr.com/post/69466552980/jess-before-she-died#notes) amazing art by likhoradka over on tumblr.
> 
> Not sure how to link, sorry.

Peter scowled over the map the crew was looking over.

“I told you we’d gone off course,” he snapped, pointing to where they’d charted themselves, well off their expected path. “If we’d waited any longer we would have been caught in The Dragons Nest.”

Several of the crew members cringed. The Dragon’s Nest was a horror story for sailors. Boats that went in never made it out. All manner of creatures were said to live in there. Peter personally, doubted most of the stories. The outcropping of rocks would be deadly even to supernatural creatures.

He would know, being a werewolf.

Hale was a well-known name, on land. Their wolves preferred the stability of land but Peter, as easily bored as he was had taken to moving between ships. It was poetic, in a way, he lived with the sea, who also answered the pull of the moon. Talia may not agree, but he hardly saw her anyway, so it didn’t really matter.

“It’s fine, we’ll turn away from the Nest and get back on course,” one of the other men said, indicating a new path on the map. Peter snorted, turning away from the group and moving to lean on the banister instead. From here he could just make out the shapes of the Dragon Nest. He couldn’t help but feel curious about it.

As he watched Peter saw a figure break the surface of the water. The others wouldn’t be able to see, but with his werewolf eyes Peter could clearly see the figure swim, almost idly, between the deadly rocks.  
Maybe something did live in there after all.

* * *

Stiles was happy enough with his life. He got to explore to his heart’s content, drown a few sailors every now and then, and sing however he wanted. Stiles had been gifted with the ability to change his song at will. Sirens who had this ability were either loved or hated by the Siren community.

Stiles’ mother had been adored; Stiles, on the other hand, was not. He’d always been an odd child, and when he’d shown he had his mother’s gift he was looked down on with disdain. It hadn’t really been a problem until after his parents had died. Then he’d been chased out. He hadn’t minded much, he didn’t really want to stay anyway, surrounded by those memories.

Stiles could change his song to his purpose. He usually sang for violent sailors, with dark intent. His parents had been killed by sailors, but he didn’t like the idea of just drowning every man who passed him. He didn’t particularly dislike it, he was a siren, it was what he did. Stiles was happy with the little life he’d built himself in the area humans called the Dragons Nest. He had yet actually seen a dragon, though.

Today the seas were calm though he could tell there was a storm in coming: he loved storms. He sung as he swam, but just his personal song. All sirens had a personal song to attract a mate, and another song to entice human off the edge of their boats.

Stiles didn’t pause in his singing as he breached the surface, depositing some of his new trinkets on one of the ledges. There were enough sunken ships around the Dragons Nest that Stiles had no shortage of places to explore. He grinned as he sang and admired himself in the reflective object he’d picked out.

The frame was an intricate silver design and Stiles, as usual, couldn’t help but admire the beauty humans could make. His song turned slightly mournful as he thought back to his parents, looking down at his own sad face.

* * *

“Siren song,” one of the men hissed as the music floated quietly over them.

“Keep your wits about you, men!” the Captain shouted. “The wind is with us, we’ll be away from here soo- Peter!”

It was too late, though. Peter had already shed he jacket and climbed onto the banister. He’d heard the song before the other men, fighting the call to jump into the waves and swim for the voice. It had been a difficult struggle. His wolf was trying to make him to go _towards_ the song, like it was made just for him. It had never reacted like that to a siren call before.

The song had turned mournful just before the other men had caught on. Peter’s wolf had howled in sorrow at the pain in the song, and Peter finally lost his fight with the song.

The other crewmen ran to try and grab him, shouting his name, but Peter merely dived off the ship, with perfect form, naturally. The men continued to shout for him even as he began to swim towards the song. His wolf was eager to find and comfort the singer, and pushed him through the waves that much faster.

He was vaguely aware of his crew-mates turning the ship away and leaving him to perish. He couldn’t really hold it against them, though, as he didn’t get on with most of them. His attention was more caught on the figure watching him with wide eyes. The water was starting to get rough, and Peter was pretty sure a human would have slipped under the water by now, but his vision was tinted in that slight way that told him his wolf was at the front.

It took him a moment to realize the song had stopped, and as he came back to his senses he saw the panicked looking creature turn and dive back underwater, giving him a brief look at the beautiful white and green tail.

Peter stared for a moment, before his head was cleared by the rough water pushing him under.

* * *

Stiles hadn’t been expecting anyone to come! He hadn’t even thought there would be a ship near enough to hear him, even if siren song did carry. He’d been able to recognise, as he always did, someone entering the ocean under his song, and snapped his head up to find the ship that had already been fading further out of sight.

The figure in the water was swimming towards him with powerful strokes, eyes glowing bright blue in a not quite human face. Stiles couldn’t help put stare. He’d never seen a part human from the land. It was only as the land-creature was nearing him that Stiles’ brain kicked into gear.

He didn’t know what the land-creature was, and he wasn’t particularly keen to find out.

He’d faced sharks, he knew a threat when he saw one.

He dived back under the water. The land-creature might be strong, and apparently capable, but the ocean was Stiles’ home. He didn’t have to swim far, though he went a bit deeper than a land dweller would be comfortable with.

He could feel the storm effecting the currents. The land-creature wouldn’t last between the rough water and the rocks. Maybe if his ship had stayed nearby, but Stiles doubted there was any land creature that could catch the ship now, and in the storm.

He was contenting himself with the idea of going back to the cave when a howl sounded. It was muffled at first, above the surface, but as the waves pulled the land-creature under Stiles heard the howl like a distorted song. It had been a long time since he heard anyone but himself, and a few sailors sing.

Humans just weren’t the same.  
Stiles was swimming back in the land-creatures direction even before the howl suddenly cut off.

* * *

As Peter struggled with keeping his head above water, and attempted to avoid the deadly rocks the current was apparently determined to push him towards, he couldn’t help but imagine what Talia say. Most likely something along the lines of ‘I told you so’.

It wasn’t the most pleasant last thought.

Never the less, desperation and the thought of pack made his wolf, already at the forefront of his mind, howl in desperation. He kept howling even as he was forced under again, only cutting off when his head was suddenly smacked against one of the rocks. Hard.

Peter’s vision blurred out for a moment. He may have been able to manage with his enhanced healing, if he hadn’t been caught in the waves repeatedly smashing him against the rock. The rock was slippery, and werewolf or not, Peter was beginning to tire from fighting the current. Another particularly strong push had him smacking his head again, and making him tumble in the water.

Now he couldn’t even tell up from down; his limbs felt heavy and his head foggy.

He felt himself beginning to lose consciousness, but even as he did he saw a boyish face swimming towards him. The face was young but determined looking, and his golden eyes were almost a Beta gold. The face comforted Peter, even as he noted arms wrapping around him and pulling him through the water. His legs bumped against something fairly solid and Peter managed to see that green and white tail again, though he couldn’t feel it through his clothes.

He didn’t know if the siren was pulling him towards the surface or the depths, but he was already losing consciousness, so he simply let the boy siren pull him through the water, and accepted this turn of events.

* * *

Stiles pulled further under the water, swimming as fast as his tail could take them. There was an island in the centre of the Dragons Nest, but Stiles wasn’t stupid enough to try and fight the waves on the surface. Instead he carried the land-creature deeper, until he could the familiar little entrance to the underwater cave.

Stiles easily broke the surface of the water, though he had slightly more difficulty lifting the land-creature onto the rocky floor of the cave. He huffed when he found he had to pull himself up as well to check on the land-creature.

He held his hand over the land-creature’s mouth, and was relieved to find air coming out. Looked like he’d managed to get it out of the water fast enough. He couldn’t do much more than that, not with how different he was to the land-creature. Unconscious, the creature’s features had taken on a human guise, and Stiles couldn’t resist pulling at his mouth to see if he could see the fangs he’d glimpsed in the water.

He found no sight of them and guessed they must be hidden, not unlike his own. Though Stiles’ were more like that of an angler fish. An angler fish with well-kept teeth. His eyes didn’t change colour like the land-creature’s did, and he’d never seen another human do that. Maybe it was like the angler fish’s light? To attract prey? It seemed more likely to scare prey off though.

Stiles huffed, rolling his eyes and sliding back into the water. He wouldn’t sleep near this creature, not without knowing what it was, or, more importantly, what it ate.

He’d come check if it was here in the morning, or if it had climbed out of the hole that led out to some part of the island. Maybe the creature would attempt to swim away and drown.

Stiles rather hoped not, he couldn’t help but think that the creature had come under the call of his song. His personal song. That had to mean something, though he wasn’t sure what it would mean to this creature.

He stared for just a moment longer before diving back under the surface. He’d deal with this in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> This piece _may_ get more chapters, but not in a rush.


End file.
